


Objection - Tango

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ridiculous, Tango
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Kei, non penso che il tango sia una buona idea. Non riusciamo a fare niente di basilare, figurati se...”Il più piccolo interruppe qualsiasi suo sforzo di protestare. Iniziò a muovere i primi passi, aspettandosi poi che fosse Kota a condurre al posto suo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Objection - Tango

**_~ Objection – Tango ~_ **

“Kota... davvero, è inutile anche solo continuare a provarci, io non credo proprio che...”

Il più grande gli sorrise, attirandolo verso di sé e guardandosi velocemente intorno, prima di scoccargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ammettiamo invece che nessuno dei due è particolarmente portato per la danza e la chiudiamo qui?” gli disse, senza smettere di sorridergli, e l’altro non poté che scrollare le spalle.

“Ma dovremmo pur continuare ad esibirci in qualche modo, non ti sembra?” piegò l’angolo della bocca, in un’espressione maligna. “A me mancano decisamente le basi. E sei scoordinato.” gli fece presente, pensando probabilmente che fosse una saggia decisione puntare sui suoi difetti, tralasciando i propri.

Kota sbuffò, guardando con aria sconsolata la sala delle prove, dove lui e Kei si erano recati quella mattina prima di tutti gli altri, cercando in qualche modo di ripassare le nuove coreografie.

“E allora, visto che a te mancano le basi e io, stando a quanto dici, sono così scoordinato, che cosa proponi di fare?”

Il più piccolo parve pensarci per qualche secondo, prima di tornare a sorridere.

“È un po’ triste limitarsi a fare una coreografia che copre al massimo un metro in una sala così grande, vero Ko?” gli chiese, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, chiaro segno di un’idea in arrivo.

Yabu alzò un sopracciglio perplesso, chiedendosi come intendesse fare a coprire la grandezza della stanza, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di formulare una domanda che il fidanzato gli prese una mano, portandosela dietro la schiena, e poi gli afferrò l’altra, protendendole di fronte a sé.

“Cominciamo dalle basi, Yabu-san?” domandò, mettendosi leggermente in punta di piedi e baciandolo ancora una volta.

“Kei, non penso che il tango sia una buona idea. Non riusciamo a fare niente di basilare, figurati se...”

Il più piccolo interruppe qualsiasi suo sforzo di protestare. Iniziò a muovere i primi passi, aspettandosi poi che fosse Kota a condurre al posto suo.

E l’altro non poté che sospirare, accennando qualche movimento più deciso, cercando di tenere a mente quelle poche immagini che aveva dell’aver visto altri ballare il tango.

“Ora dobbiamo girare, Ko!” lo invitò Inoo quando arrivarono quasi alla fine della sala. “Hai visto? Stando solo in un angolo la sala sembrava quasi inquietante. Ora non sembra più così grande, no?”

Kota non lo degnò nemmeno di una risposta, ma continuò a concentrarsi sui propri passi, tenendo ben stretto il fidanzato contro di sé, il quale aveva cominciato a canticchiare fra sé e sé il motivo classico del tango, dando loro il tempo.

Quando ebbero attraversato di nuovo la sala Kota si fermò e gli sorrise, alzando un sopracciglio.

“E ora?” domandò.

“E ora casquet!” rispose ridendo l’altro, mentre Yabu lo faceva scivolare verso il basso e ne approfittava per avvicinarglisi, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Passarono diversi secondi prima che si rialzassero, sentendo delle risa provenire dalla porta.

Trovatisi colti sul fatto dai propri compagni di gruppo, né a Kei né a Kota la stanza era sembrata meno grande che in quel momento.


End file.
